Álmok
by Hikanor
Summary: SaiNaru szösz!OvO Igyekeztem valami értelmeset összehozni, remélem sikerült...XD


Cím: Álmok - Sosem voltam jó a címadásban…

Írta: Noriko

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: SaiNaru (SasuNaru)

Korhatár: PG-13 / De nem jelenti azt, hogy tényleg az…XD Ehhez is kevés vagyok…XD /

Megjegyzés: Köszönet Pansy-nek a bétázásért!!!

Megjegyzés2: Nem tudom mennyire számít Sai spoilernek, de ő szerepel benne…

És akkor ajánlanám mindenkinek, aki szívesen olvas!!!

-

Álmok

-

Újabb küldetés Sasuke megtalálásának céljából… Az ember ezt a mondatot hallva, talán azt hinné, valami unalmas munka, de nem! Főleg Uzumaki Naruto számára, aki több soron közölte, mennyire szereti Sasukét, mintha csak a testvére lenne.

Ezt a testvéres dolgot gyakran hangoztatta, mások mégis túlzásnak tartották már a kötődését. Az több volt, mint testvéri…

Hisz még sosem volt szerelmes! Honnan is tudhatná, most mit is érez valójában…

-SN-

A csapat összeállt, Kakashi, a hetes csapat vezetője és a két konohai tanonca. A mindig rózsaszín Sakura, és a mindig vidám Naruto.

De egy csapat csak négy fővel lehet teljes. Így Sasuke helyére megérkezett Sai.

-SN-

Eleinte voltak vele gondok… A fiú sem tudott túl sokat az érzelmekről. Naruto talán szakértőnek tűnt mellette.

Sai gyakran volt gúnyos, esetleg bunkó. De nevezzük inkább gyermeki őszinteségnek… Némileg eltúlozva.

De Sai kedvelte Narutot. Lassan Naruto is megbékélt vele.

-SN-

Az újfiú igazán hasonlított Sasukéra. A hangja… Az arca… De Sasuke, akkor is Sasuke!!! És egy, csak rá hasonlító fiú nem érhet a nyomába.

Ezt sajnos Sai is tudta.

-SN-

Térjünk vissza a küldetéshez.

Késő este lehetett. Már csak a Hold világított.

Az erdő egy elrejtettebb zugában azonban még pislákolt az esti tűz. Mostanra már majdnem kialudt.

Hideg lehetett. A tűzet is biztos csak azért hagyták égni. Mellette alakok feküdtek, teljesen bebugyolálva. Ezek közül az egyik egy fának dőlve szunyókált. Biztos ő lehetett, aki az este őrködik.

Nagyobbnak is tűnt a többinél. Kakashi-sensei igyekezett éber maradni, hiszen vigyáznia kellett a „gyerekekre". De a több napja tartó küldetés, az álmatlan éjszakák miatt, kijárt már neki az alvás.

És az egyik sötét alaknak ez kapóra is jött.

-SN-

Észrevétlenül közelebb húzódott egy másik alakhoz. Annak szőke fürtjét megvilágította a tűz.

Az örökmozgó, folyton csak kiabáló, csillogó kék szemű fiú.

Naruto mindenkit megváltoztatott.

A fekete hajú fiú is ezt remélte.

Úgy tűnik, segítségért kúszott.

-SN-

Óvatosan a szőke vállára tette kezét, és finoman rázogatni kezdte.

- Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Ébredj! – suttogta.

- Mhmm… - a megszólított csak nagyot ásított, majd lassan felnyitotta pilláit. Hirtelen majdnem elordította magát. Sasuke nem lehet itt!! – Te… - nyögte, de lassan kezdett magához térni. – Sai? – hangja csalódott volt. – Mit akarsz? Éjszaka van, szeretnék aludni – morogta.

- Beszélnünk kell! – kezdte határozottan. – Kérlek! – tette hozzá észbe kapva. Egy ideje könyveket tanulmányozott, mert már nagyon régóta várta ezt a beszélgetést. A nagyon, vagy a régóta, persze tág fogalom, hisz, csak nemrég ismerte meg ezt a fiút.

- Akkor mondd… - kicsit Naruto is meglepődött. Sai komoly és még meg is kéri, hogy beszélhessenek.

- De ne itt… Húzódjunk kicsit arrébb. – Azzal felállt és kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegíthesse a másikat. Mikor ez megtörtént nem engedte el a kezét, és elkezdte maga után húzni.

- Héé!! Azt mondtad, kicsit húzódjunk csak arrébb! – morgott megrovóan az Uzumaki fiú. – És a kezem is elengedhetnéd! – zsörtölődött tovább. Motyogott ő még minden félét, de Sai válaszra sem méltatta, így egy idő után feladta próbálkozásait.

Hamarosan lassítani kezdtek.

- Itt jó lesz – állt meg végül a fekete hajú.

- Na… Ha már eddig elrángattál, remélem valami igazán fontosat fogsz mondani! És a kezem is elengedhetnéd vé… - ekkor elhallgatott. A másik ugyanis felemelte kezét és lágy csókot lehelt rá. A kék szemek döbbenten meredtek előre. Meglepődöttségében köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Kis idő múlva elrántotta kezét, hátrébb lépett és dühösen, pirulva meredt az előtte állóra.

- Sokat olvastam az ilyenekről – felelte az „úr" tárgyilagosan. – Régen, mikor a férfiak megismertek egy hölgyet, kezet csókoltak. Ugyan nem most ismerlek meg, de azt hiszem, csak most kezdelek igazán… Az érzelmekről és a kapcsolatokról csak könyvekben olvastam, de… Olyan furán érzem magam, mikor veled vagyok. Fura, de nagyon jó… Érzés… - az utolsó szót szomorúan, lehajtott fejjel suttogta csak.

- Te-tessék? Most szórakozol velem? – a szőkének már a füle is vörös volt. Düh, meglepődöttség és a megbántottság vegyes érzése kavargott benne.

- Nem szórakozok. Tényleg nem értek az ilyen dolgokhoz…

-SN-

Gondolkozott azon, hogy kimondja, szereti, de nem tudhatta biztosan, mit is jelenthet ez a szó. Olvasott már róla, ezért azt is tudta, hogy sokféle szeretet létezhet. Testvéri, baráti és… Szerelem…

-SN-

Apró, óvatos, gyengéd csók a szőke ajkaira. Már semmit nem értett. Azok a sötét szemek őt magát is az éjfekete mélybe hívogatták.

-SN-

- Naruto! Már megint bajba kerültél? Nem gondolod, hogy túl sokszor jössz hozzám? Megint kéne az erőm, kölyök? – mordult fel a Kyuubi mély, gonosz hangja.

- Mi? Mit… Mit keresek itt? – a rókadémontól elzáró pecsét előtt feküdt. Lassan felállt és szembenézett a szörnyeteggel.

- Szükséged van rám, nem? – hangzott fel a kérdés.

- Miért lenne? Én már semmit nem értek… - a fiú fejét fogva leguggolt. – Nem akarok tőled semmit… - motyogta. – Fel akarok ébredni!!! – kiáltotta.

-SN-

Halk nyögések, kellemes bizsergés, kedves simogatás, suttogás… Valami nincs rendben.

Valakihez elég közel állhatott, érezte, hogy háta egy fa törzsének nyomódik. Mikor kinyitotta szemeit valóban egy másik arccal találta szemben magát. Az kipirult és ajkai levegő után kapkodtak. Érezte, hogy ő maga is levegőhiánnyal küzd és valami különös, feszítő érzést érzett, mely valahogy mégis kellemes volt.

Sötét volt, de a másik fekete haja így is csillogott.

Tekintetével a másikét kereste. Mikor pillantásuk találkozott, magához tért…

- Mi a francot csinálsz??? Mégis… - lenézett. – Kifelé!!! –ordította felindult dühvel. – HÚZD KI A MOCSKOS FARKADAT A SEGGEMBŐL!!! – dühében már halk sírásba is kezdett.

A másik lecsókolt egy könnycseppet az arcáról, aztán lassan kihúzódott belőle.

A szőke lerogyott a fa tövébe és zokogni kezdett. Elege volt már ebből az egész helyzetből.

- Sa… Sasuke… - találta meg nehézkesen a szót, mely lelkét nyomta. – Sasuke… - ismételgette halkan.

Sai csak szomorúan sóhajtott.

Kezeivel pecsétet formált.

-SN-

Naruto teljesen összezavarodott. Sasuke után kellett mennie… Mert szerette. Mint a testvérét, de… Most mégis… Más érzések kezdtek felszínre törni.

Aztán az Uchiha ott állt előtte.

Lehajolt hozzá és megsimította bajuszcsíkos arcát. Ekkor a szőke feladta azon próbálkozását, hogy megérthesse ezt az egészet. A fekete hajú nyakába csimpaszkodott. Úgy ölelte, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

Az pedig ölébe ültette, és úgy tartotta.

Naruto lassan elszenderedett szerelme karjaiban.

-SN-

Hirtelen ült fel és nézett szét. Már hajnalodott.

Ő maga pedig nem az erdő mélyén egy fánál volt Sasukéval, hanem a táborhelyen.

Szemei feldagadtak és könnyesek voltak.

- Akkor csak egy álom volt, huh…? – motyogta és oldalra pillantott.

Sai ott feküdt neki háttal, nem messze tőle.

Naruto nyugodtan dőlt vissza, hogy egy-két órát még aludhasson.

Nem láthatta fekete hajú csapattársa fáradt és szomorú szemeit.

-Vége-

* * *

Nem vagyok kegyetlen, így értelmes véleményekért sem haragszom meg...OvO 


End file.
